The coatings applied to some substrates such as, for example, pre-finished wood flooring, cabinets and furniture, can be permanently stained by the inks and colorants in pens, markers and the like. Once the topcoat is marred by the ink, the ink marks may only be removable by applying a strong solvent, rubbing with an abrasive pad, or complete removal of layers of the coating (or the entire coating) in the marked areas. In many cases, even if the ink is partially removed by rubbing or a solvent, the finish may be permanently damaged, stained or marked as a result of the cleaning process.